


Fifty Shades of Blush

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey References, Books, Drabble, Fun, Gen, Implied Relationships, Reading, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Gabriel is enjoying teasing the Winchesters almost as much as reading his book.





	Fifty Shades of Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, this is just for fun.
> 
> Prompt: DEW on LJ's spn_bigpretzel - Characters – Gabriel; Theme - a specific book of your choice.

Gabriel’s eyebrows waggle as he reads the book. “Jeepers, this is so bad it’s almost good.”

“Why are you reading that crap?” Dean grumbles.

“I found it in your duffle, Dean,” Gabriel winks, and sniggers as Dean blushes.

“Just listen to this... before I know it, he’s got both of my hands in his viselike grip above my head, and he’s pinning me to the wall using his lips …that Christian Grey guy has seriously strong lips!”

“Well, it’s hardly Dostoevsky.” Sam sneers.

“I bet it’s given you two some ideas,” Gabriel teases, “cause you’re both fifty shades of blush!”


End file.
